


Of Pranks & Pentaghasts

by Mitooshka



Series: Conquering Emperors & Crumbling Pariahs. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pranks, Sera's pranks get a little out of control, and sometimes Cassandra has to pay for it, the Inquisitor gets a face full of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitooshka/pseuds/Mitooshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adanuil Lavellan, Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor of Thedas sometimes must face the consequences of having Sera in his company and along with it, her pranks. However, that doesn't mean he won't take someone down with him if he sees fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pranks & Pentaghasts

          “Well don’t you look like a wet cat.” Cassandra came into Josephine’s study as the Inquisitor sat in one of the comfortable chairs, his pale hair hanging limply upon his shoulders. He was indeed drenched to the bone so Cassandra’s observation was not in vain. Josephine was mopping up the dripping mess coming from his long robes.      
  
  
            “Yes I am well aware of what I look like,” came Adanuil’s breathless reply as he wrung out the water from his hair, “I honestly think I will kill that elf.”        
     
  
            “Solas?” Cassandra asked as she crossed her arms and came to stand in front of him. The Inquisitor looked up at her, striking silver eyes meeting hers.             
  
  
         “Why would you ever think that Solas did this, he is far too preoccupied in his…studies, or whatever he does, no I am talking about Sera. That…that little imp spilled a bucket of water all over me.” He hissed the final words, squeezing his eyes shut as a cold shudder spread through his body. Josephine sighed and then placed cloth on his head so he could dry his hair off.          
  
  
         “Oh poor dear, it is honestly a miserable situation. I will be sure to have a word with her.” Josephine tutted, though it was hard to miss the amused sparkle and smile.      
      
  
         Cassandra lifted her brows and sighed, “how did this come about exactly? I highly doubt she came up to you and threw the bucket at you.”        
      
  
          “Yes well, I was reading over some requisition papers and I rounded a corner and all I heard above was…was that little imp laughing and I looked up and suddenly….well suddenly I was drenched to the bone! And Cole was there, giggling as he always does.” Dani waved his arms around, anger permeating from his body as Josephine tried to stifle her own giggles at the imagery being painted.    
       
  
          “I am sure she meant no harm, Inquisitor.” Josephine put a hand on Dani’s arm and patted it. Dani huffed in that pouting way he did, his brows coming to knit and his lower lip just slightly sticking out. He was well into his twenties but at times he knew he looked like a child, still it was hard to not dislike when something did not turn out the way he wanted it to.    
         
  
          “That is…quite alright, I would prefer some warm clothing however.” Dani lifted his arms again but this time to show off the darkened robes. They had been pale silver in color; made from fine Antivan fabrics and now they were dark, like the color of the sky before a storm. It was rather fitting with the way Dani felt at that particular moment.      
    
  
           “I will call for someone to lay out some dry robes for you, Inquisitor.” Josephine smiled at him again, warm and comforting and Dani simply sighed, relaxing into the chair. Cassandra still sat bemused.    
   
  
          “Well I cannot deny her creativity.” Cassandra let a chuckle just slightly enter her throat.         
  
  
            “Are you…laughing at me, Seeker?” the pale haired elf narrowed his eyes and Cassandra composed herself as best as she could, “of course not Inquisitor, I would never laugh at a serious matter.”    
     
  
            Josephine had turned away, quite possible to go and fetch someone to prepare Dani some fresh clothing. He stood up, “I perhaps think you are laughing at me, Seeker. Could it be that immature antics warm that cold heart of yours?”      
  
  
             “Cold heart, speak for yourself, we all know what you come off as.” A disgruntled noise escaped her and Dani stepped closer to her while Cassandra stepped back. However Dani did not retreat nor stop, he continued further until finally, he was close enough that he threw his wet robe at Cassandra. The poor Seeker was not expecting it and was instead, hit in the face with a heavy robe that was laden with water.        
  
  
             “Ugh! Inquisitor Lavellan!” she practically screeched, her arms waving about as she tried to detangle herself from the robe he had thrown at her. She grunted and heaved as she finally threw it off and Dani backed away, his under robes and his plain tunic now visible. On his face was a small smile, so unlike the stony elf to have.        
  
  
            Cassandra however, did not look amused in the slightest; her short, dark hair was sticking up like a porcupine’s fur and some strands were sticking to her skin. She did not notice and instead broke into a heavy lecture directed at the elf.     
  
  
             At that particular moment Josephine came back with Varric, Cullen, Lelianna and Dorian in tow, no doubt telling them about Sera’s antics. When they entered they became silent as Dani’s dark brows rose, his eyes trained on the new company and Cassandra’s back turned to them.       
  
  
         “Honestly Adanuil, you would think that- huh?” she stopped when she saw that Dani was no longer focused on her and turned around, “oh.”      
  
  
           “Were we…interrupting something Seeker?” Varric asked a bemused grin on his face and Cassandra groaned, knowing this would not be the end of it. Meanwhile both Lelianna and Josephine started to snicker at the upturned hairdo and Dani’s quite smug look of accomplishment.      
  
  
        “Nothing at all, Varric, I would highly suggest you do not record this into any of your books. Inquisitor Lavellan was just-“       
  
  
        “You sort of look like a prickly woodland animal, Seeker Cassandra.” Josephine placed a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her bright grin.            “What- how do I-“      
  
  
         “Look in the mirror Seeker, I believe you now reflect your true spirit animal. Just as prickly and defensive.” Varric pointed to a mirror hanging on one of the walls and Cassandra turned to look at her frightening self; her hair sticking up in odd angles from where the water had mixed. She turned a bright red and stammered for a few seconds before becoming silent.        
  
  
         “So Inquisitor, I take it you’re feeling much better about the situation?” Dorian asked, his mustache twitching at the sight, his eyes kind as he looked at Dani. Dani nodded his head, letting out a sharp laugh, “yes, I feel much much better.”          
    
  
        “And I take it you’ve forgiven Sera?”    
          
  
       Dani looked from the stammering Cassandra to where Varric was laughing, “yes, most certainly.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Adanuil Lavellan was my first ever Inquisitor I made and I made him long before the game came out, planning and all that. He's such a grumpy, vengeful little shit.


End file.
